


Part of the Pack

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Fun, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Kakashi was late for work, everything that could go wrong did; and Pakkun was missing when he came home - overall, it had been a horrible day. That is, until a certain someone accidentally slipped into his life.Or was it more accurate to say he was forced into it, by some meddling dogs?





	Part of the Pack

Work hadn't gone well for Kakashi. First, he had to start early for a team meeting and his alarm didn't go off, so he ended up being late; and then the new intern accidentally spilled coffee on him; and _then_ it was so busy he hadn't even had time to breathe, and because of that he had been embarrassing himself with stupid mistakes so much that he was sure even that new intern was doing better than him. Overall, it really had been a bad day, and all he wanted to do was relax and unwind when he got home. But he couldn't even do that, because to top everything off, one of his dogs was missing.

As soon as he found out, he had quickly slipped into more casual clothes - a pair of jeans and a plain shirt, and hurried off to go door-knocking. He hadn't been able to figure out how Pakkun gotten out, since the back yard was fully secured, and he was sure he had patched up the front yard just in case; but he definitely wasn't anywhere in the house - not even accidentally locked in a cupboard.

His trip around the neighbourhood was in vain, as none of his neighbours knew where Pakkun was, nor had they seen him at all while he was at work. He called the pound and all the vets around the city to see if they had taken him in, but he hadn't had any luck. Kakashi was worried about Pakkun - what if he had been hit by a car? What if someone had stolen him? Or what if he was scared and lost, and couldn't find his way home again? As his mind buzzed with 'what ifs', his mobile rang; and he eagerly pulled it from his pocket, hoping, praying that someone had found Pakkun.

_Hello, are you Hatake Kakashi?_

"Uh, yes. May I ask who's speaking?"

_Sorry. My name is Umino Iruka, and, uh - no, no, don't do that, sweety! _

The man on the phone started giggling, and although Kakashi was becoming impatient - was it about Pakkun, or not?; he couldn't help but find the man's laughter kind of soothing.

_I'm so sorry about that. I have your dog here, and he started getting all excited and going crazy when I said your name - I think he knows I'm talking to you._

"You have Pakkun?!" Kakashi exclaimed in relief. "Is he okay?"

_Yeah, he uh, got stuck in the cat flap, but he's fine, _Iruka laughed sheepishly, his voice soft and melodic. _Where do you live? I can take him back to you now, if you like._

"You don't want me to pick him up instead? He is my responsibility, after all…"

_You sound tired, like you've had a big day. I really don't mind!_

"Well, okay, then. Do you have a pen and paper ready?"

\-----------------

Kakashi's heart practically leapt from his chest when Bisuke suddenly bolted to the front door, barking along with Urushi, Shiba, Bull, and Guruko; and as he got up he heard a quiet knock. He walked over, watching in surprise as Bisuke scrambled up Bull's back and onto his head, pushing the door handle down while Shiba headbutted it open. Was that how Pakkun escaped in the first place?

"No, stay!" he yelled when Bisuke scurried down Bull's back and ran to the front yard, wagging his tail furiously. "Bisuke, come back!"

"Oh? Hello, there, little one." Kakashi's visitor greeted. By the sound of his voice, it was definitely that Iruka person who had called him.

"Oh, there's more of you!" he laughed in delight. "And you've all got matching outfits!"

When Kakashi reached the door, he saw all the dogs sniffing at the stranger excitedly, wagging their tails eagerly. It was an odd sight, because they were a protective bunch that never really approached people, nor let them in the yard. So what was making them act so differently? Was it because this Iruka guy had Pakkun?

Kakashi's eyes trailed up from Iruka's profile to look at his face, and his heart thumped wildly. That man was stunning, even with that scar across his face - actually, that scar made him look even more attractive; and he had the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen in his entire life. Though when Iruka looked up at him, that expression quickly changed to surprise, and the warmth in his eyes burned with recognition.

"_You're_ Kakashi?"

"Hmn?" he cocked his head to the side. "Do you know me from somewhere?" He supposed Iruka did look vaguely familiar.

"Sort of. Ish. I ah, kinda spilled coffee on you this morning; which I'm sorry about, by the way." he flushed in embarrassment.

"There's no need to apologise again. It's all in the past now, anyway." Kakashi commented, really taking in the details of Iruka's face. How had he not noticed how handsome the new intern was?

"So, uh, where's my dog?" he asked, counting the furry bodies hovering around his guest.

"Right here!" Iruka beamed, gently placing him on the ground.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, Pakkun ran inside wagging his tail, Bisuke chasing after him; and in just a few seconds, Kakashi's house was filled with the sound of squeaks and the tip-tapping of tiny paws across the wooden floor. The tip-tapping and squeaking got louder and faster; and within moments, Pakkun zoomed past Kakashi's legs again, right to Iruka's feet, still playing with his toy. Iruka reached out to Pakkun, who then took a couple of steps back, shaking his fluorescent yellow banana; and when Iruka retracted his arm, Pakkun ran to his feet again, squeaking it frantically, his butt in the air, and tail wagging furiously.

"Give me that!" Iruka enticed playfully, making Pakkun, and the other dogs much more excited; and Kakashi could have sworn Pakkun would have flown away if his tail wagged any harder and faster.

Iruka managed to steal the banana, and squeaked it in his hand while Kakashi's pack kept trying to jump on him to get the toy; and he stood up, throwing it across the yard. All of the dogs chased after it, Urushi in the lead; and when they were gone, Iruka turned towards Kakashi with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, this is a little weird, isn't it? Some stranger playing with your dogs…" He laughed awkwardly.

"No, no; the weird thing is that they actually want to play with you at all. They're very protective and don't like other people. Especially Pakkun."

"Really? He was very friendly when I helped him out of the cat flap. I ah, also wasn't sure how long he had been there for, so I gave him some leftovers."

"You spoiled my dog?"

"Maybe a little." Iruka laughed, nervously running a hand along his ponytail. "Is that okay?"

"I suppose so - but don't tell the others, or they might get jealous." Kakashi winked.

The dogs that were playing fetch ran back to Iruka; and Bull, who had managed to steal the vibrant banana toy from Urushi, dropped it by his feet. Despite being covered in a thick coat of slobber, Iruka picked it up and threw it again, smiling as the pack ran off yipping and bounding for it; and when he turned back, his eyes ignited with curiosity as they drifted behind Kakashi, towards the doorway.

"Another one?" He asked. "How many dogs do you have?"

"Ah, don't get your hopes up with him." He replied, watching Iruka continue forward. "That's Uuhei; a rescue that's scared of everyone. Even _I_ can't touch or get close to him sometimes. His closest friend in the pack is Akino, who… is probably sleeping on my bed again."

"What happened to this little guy - why is he bandaged up?" Iruka asked as he bent down to Uuhei's level, slowly extending a hand for him to sniff.

"His old owners used him for dog fights." Kakashi said solemnly.

"What?! That's horrible!"

Uuhei recoiled and put his ears back when he heard Iruka's raised voice, and his tail fell between his legs.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, darling." he cooed softly. "I would never hurt you. I promise."

Akino suddenly appeared, pottering over with droopy eyes - he had definitely been sleeping on the bed again; and sniffed Iruka's hand curiously. He let out a small huff and sat next to him, as Uuhei watched cautiously. When Akino closed his eyes, Uuhei seemed to relax more; and he stood up, slowly walking towards Iruka.

"It's okay, Uuhei." he said soothingly. "You're so brave, aren't you?"

Kakashi watched in amazement when Uuhei's ears perked up at the sound of his name, and began sniffing Iruka's hand. Iruka repeated his name again a couple of times, and each time he said it, his dog's fear seemed to melt away; and although his tail never wagged, Kakashi could see that Uuhei was content.

Kakashi had once been told that you don't you choose your pets, they choose you; and although his dogs clearly loved and were happy with him, he wondered if they had chosen the man in front of him. It was very clear that they liked Iruka, too - so much so, that it was almost like he was already part of the pack; and Kakashi had to admit, he was getting a little jealous that they were stealing Iruka's attention.

He sighed distractedly, unaware of what was going on around him; and before he knew it, Kakashi had been tackled to the ground, right next to Iruka, and Bull was smothering his face in kisses. Then the others stormed over, sniffing and huffing excitedly as they piled on top of him, trying to kiss him everywhere, too.

"Stop!" he giggled as he squeezed his eyes shut, and raised his hands to protect his face as his dogs attacked him with affection, tickling him with their tongues and noses.

"Are you o- Nonono, ahh! Not me, too!" Iruka cried out, cackling as he rolled onto his stomach to hide his face in the grass.

Pakkun began scratching at his arms, trying to dig through; and Iruka gave up trying to hide his head, letting him, and the other dogs that ditched Kakashi, have their way and smother him in slobber, too. As he drowned in the chaos, with the desperate _schlup, schlup, schlup_ blocking his ears, he felt a warm, strong hand grip his and hoist him up, pulling him away from the dog pile; and he looked down at his clothes, glad he had decided to change out of his work suit.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, helping brush the leaves and grass off Iruka's clothes. "The dogs don't usually get this excited around other people - I don't know what has gotten into them."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Iruka grinned.

Kakashi took in Iruka's profile to check for injuries he may have missed, and chuckled in amusement.

"What?"

"You look dashing." He pulled his mobile from his pocket and took a picture, then handed it over with a smirk. "Use this next time you want to update a profile picture."

"Oh my god, do I really look like that?!" Iruka laughed, tentatively touching his head.

His hair had become a wild, matted mess, half of it fallen out of his ponytail; and there was slobber, dirt, and pieces of soggy grass across his cheeks.

"Ew, that has got to feel gross." Kakashi commented, carefully picking a leaf out of Iruka's hair, and a long blade of grass on his ear, making a face at the slimy texture.

"It doesn't bother me that much - I kind of expected it when they all ran over to me." he grinned. "But is this why you wear a mask?"

"Ah, well, they tackle me more than you would think… And I don't particularly like making out with dogs."

"Well, I'm not a dog… So that means I have a chance, right?" Iruka winked.

"U-Uh, I, ah, I-I…" Kakashi spluttered as his face grew hot and his heart pounded wildly. He was lost for words.

"Sorry, was that too forward?" he blushed, suddenly realising what he had blurted out without thinking.

"Arf!" Pakkun snapped, getting both Kakashi and Iruka's attention.

His tail began to wag when they faced him; and he grabbed the bottom of Kakashi's jeans and tried to drag him forward, towards Iruka. Then suddenly, Bisuke was by Iruka's feet, biting his shoe, trying to drag _him_ closer to Kakashi. He took a step forward, and both dogs became more excited, frantically trying to tug even harder. Kakashi smirked in amusement and shook his head, regaining his composure.

"Mah, I can't turn you down now, can I?" he chuckled nonchalantly. "Not that I was planning to."

"I'm glad." Iruka smiled in relief.

"It's starting to get late now." Kakashi held out his hand. "How about we get you cleaned up, and then I'll take you somewhere for dinner."

"Such a gentleman." he blushed, taking the hand in front of him.

"Only when you want me to be."

"Well, maybe you can misbehave later." Iruka hinted teasingly, quickly pecking his cheek. If he was going to blurt his thoughts out, he'd might as well get to the point.

"And you?"

"Only if you want me to." he answered mischievously, poking his tongue out.

"I think I would like that."

As he escorted Iruka inside, Kakashi waited by the door for his dogs to follow him in. All but Pakkun had followed; and he quickly scanned the yard to make sure he hadn't escaped again. He found him by the gate, patiently looking at the top of one of the beams holding it in place; and as his eyes travelled up to see what Pakkun was looking at, a dark blur dropping from the area distracted him, and he looked back down on the ground.

Kakashi had never been more shocked in his life. In his yard was a scruffy black cat mewing at Pakkun. And Pakkun wasn't trying to attack it. Actually, with his tail wagging like that, it looked more like he was friends with it. Kakashi watched the interaction with interest, sensing Iruka coming up behind him to see what he was looking at. He really wished he had left his phone out and started recording, because right then, he witnessed a moment that he thought he'd never see in his entire life. Pakkun had just high-fived the cat. He didn't know how, but they definitely knew each other. When did Pakkun even become friends with a cat? Was it while he was gone?

When the cat lifted its paw, Pakkun boofed quietly and trotted inside, his tail waving happily; and Iruka took a step closer to the doorway, getting a better look at Pakkun's friend.

"No, it couldn't be..." Iruka uttered in disbelief. "Tsuki, is that you?"

"Brrow!" she sang pleasantly, flicking her tail in the air as she rubbed up against the gate.

Something about that interaction told Kakashi that Pakkun's escape wasn't as innocent as it seemed… And Iruka was beginning to wonder whether Pakkun had really been stuck in the cat flap at all.

"Maa," Kakashi finally concluded, placing a hand on Iruka's shoulder, "we must be really bad at the whole dating thing, if our own pets are trying to set us up."


End file.
